Love Tour
by ashyboo02
Summary: Andre, Robbie, and Beck finally got a record deal. Since they're finished with school the summer before college they take a band tour. What will happen when they want to take their lady friends with them? Will it be bad? Or good? Ships: Cabbie,Tandre,Bade
1. They Actually Liked It

**A/N: So... I was inspired by two little birdies, Clovergaze and The Beginning of Talent (spaces in between the words just in case you can't tell with the underlining.), to start writing more Cabbie stories. Why? We NEED them. Like seriously. Anywho... I decided to sleep on this idea and WAH-LA! You got yourself a Cabbie STORY. Keyword story, as in more than one chapter. I'm going to stop babbling, I hope you enjoy this story. There's also going to be some Bade and Tandre. And if Cabbie doesn't float your boat... I hope you enjoy the other couples or the story line. Yeah...leggo!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or the millions of songs that will be mention throughout this story. All rights go to their rightful owner. Dan... I love you and all your work. But it would be better if you made Cabbie and Tandre... real! Various Artists... keep making music that I'll actually enjoy listening to. **

**Summary: Andre, Robbie, and Beck finally got a record deal. Since they're finished with school the summer before college they take a band tour. What will happen when they want to take their lady friends with them? Will it be bad? Or good? **

* * *

_The Love Tour_

Chapter 1 : They Actually Liked It?

* * *

Andre Harris and Robbie Shapiro sat in Andre's bedroom. Andre at his keyboard and Robbie sitting on the bed with his acoustic guitar. "Hi Andre! Hey Robbie!" Cat Valentine smiled as she entered the room. Robbie smiled back as she sat next to him, his arm snaking around her waist. "Sup Little Red." Andre said as he went back to playing some finger exercises. "What are you two up to?" Cat asked as she played with Robbie's guitar strings. "Trying to write a song. What are you doing here? How did you know Robbie was here?"

Cat smiled, "He sent me a text, silly." Andre looked at Robbie who buried his head in the crook of Cat's neck, inhaling the smell of her strawberry shampoo as he whispered something in her ear. "So is this now a love fest? Or in this still a jam session?"

"Sorry, got distracted." Robbie said as he unwrapped himself from Cat and placed his guitar up a bit. Playing a few quick chords, before starting to play the chords he and Andre settled on a while ago. Andre tuned in soon enough. Cat smiled at the magic being created in this room. She closed her eyes and started humming along to the beat. She was so lost in her humming, and her own world, that she didn't hear the two boys stop. She felt Robbie's hands on her face, her eyes opened, "Caterina Valentine...you are amazing!"

"What did I do?"

"Andre are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Andre nodded his head, as he replayed his notes, Robbie doing the same. Both humming the same notes Cat just did. "_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change..." _Robbie and Andre sung simultaneously. Cat giggled. "Knock Knock!"

Everyone turned their attention to the door while Beck stepped in the room, drum sticks in hand. **(A/N: he looks like the drumming type to me) **"What are you crazy kids up to?" He said sitting on a bean bag on the floor. He grabbed the drum pad that he kept here and started playing some random tabs.

"They're trying to write a song, and its not going well. Like one time, when Robbie was over my house for a sleepover, he got bored and started writing a song, then my brother came in the room, with just his underwear on and..."

"Cat... I don't think you should tell that story." Robbie said giving her a look. "Whats that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing.."

"Okay!"

"So dudes, I have news." Beck began. "What's up?" "We're listening."

"Well... I was talking to my dad about our band and he gave our demos to John McMover."

"THE John McMover?" Andre asked about to go crazy. "Who's John McHoover?" Cat asked playing with her fingertips. "John McMover... is one of the BEST producers ever." Robbie began. "He wants to sign us?" Andre asked. "Yep." Beck said with a smile. "This is awesome...wait...he actually liked it?" Andre shook his head. "Yeah. Him and all his other music producers, songwriters, and managers looking for bands to manage..."

"THEY actually liked it?" Robbie pitched in. "Yes...we have good songs on there."

"'Robbie's Big Toe', and 'Stranger on a Bus' weren't so good."

"They loved your songs. They said they were funny and different."

"What about 'Tell Me That You Love Me' or 'Make it Shine'?"

"Loved those too. In fact they want to meet us Saturday to talk some business."

–

**So...yeah... this wasn't what I expected but I find it good for a first chapter. So please review...and if you have ideas feel free to tell me. I'm always open to ideas. So the next chapter will be up soon..and bye. **


	2. We're In Business

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I love them :) This chapter is going to be full of fluff! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song Falling In Love... Taio Cruz does... but I don't think he'll mind if I borrow it. ;)**

* * *

_Love Tour_

Chapter 2 : We're In Business

* * *

Robbie walked through the doors of Hollywood Arts, he immediately walked up to his girlfriend's locker, waiting patiently. Andre came up to talk to him. "What's up man?" he asked, giving Robbie a knuckle touch. "The usual. Waiting for Cat to get here."

"She didn't ride with you today?"

"Nope, she slept over at Tori's last night so she's riding with Tori and Trina."

"Tori huh."

"Yeah...are you still into her?"

"Yeah, I just can't tell her whenever we hang out or talk."

"You have to! Or you'll be depressed when someone else starts dating her."

"But... I mean... what if she doesn't like me back."

"What if she does?"

"Uh...well..."

"Start talking here they come." Cat and Tori walked towards the two guys. Well, Cat practically sprinted towards Robbie. "Robert!" She giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Stretching her body upward and on her toes so she can reach his lips, she kissed him, ignoring everyone else in the hall way. "Hey Tori." Andre said ignoring his two close friends that were busy swapping spit behind them. "Hey Andre."

"I heard Cat slept over. Did you two have fun?"

"Yeah, we always have fun."

"You look nice today." Andre said admiring her red plaid shirt, and skinny jeans. Her hair was more curly than wavy today. "Thank you. Nice vest. Is it new?"

"Yeah. I was wondering if..." Andre was interrupted by the bell ringing for homeroom. "Oh, well I'll catch you later Andre." She walked up the stairs, and then disappeared down the hall. "Yeah see you Tori." Andre turned around to see Robbie and Cat staring at him. "What?"

"You didn't tell her did you?" Robbie asked taking Cat by the hand, "She really likes you Andre! Just ask her out already! And don't tell her I told you. Oh no! I just broke a promise!" Cat stormed off towards her homeroom, leaving Robbie behind. "Tell her before lunch in Sikowitz's class. Or enjoy not walking girls to class." Robbie left him so he could catch up to Cat. Andre sighed as he made his way to his own homeroom.

* * *

Beck sat down in the back of the classroom, Jade at his side. She put her head on his shoulder, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Robbie and Cat entered the classroom. "Hey Rob!" Beck said making a motion for Robbie to come towards him. "What's up?" Cat was by his side. "Hi Beck! Hi Jade!" Cat said, more giddy than usual. Jade made note to ask her about that at lunch. "So, Andre told me today in 2nd that we're going to perform the new song for McMover tomorrow. You know about it?"

"Yeah, but we haven't finished it. You should come over later to see what your part is."

"I will. Six okay?"

"Yeah, that's when I'm going..." "What's good my dear friends?" Andre asked as he entered the classroom, pep in his step. "Uhm..."

"Improv acting scene! Your all hairy monkeys with stinky armpits! Where's Vega?" Sikowitz exclaimed as he walked into his classroom drinking from his coconut. Everyone stood up 'oohing and aahing' like monkeys. Tori ran into class, "Sorry...oohh, I'm late...ahhhhh!" she said scratching under her arm. "Its okay, but for your punishment you have to act out this scene!" Sikowitz handed her a script that came from nowhere. "Uhmm...okay."

"Sssh everyone! Tori is going to do a monologue!" Sikowitz sat down in the back of the class, as everyone took their seats and paid attention to the stage where Tori stood. Script in hand. "One day I was at the diner down the street..."

"STOP!" Sikowitz screamed startling everyone. "What's wrong?" Tori asked worried she did something wrong. "I'm having a vision!... okay, its gone. Change of plans Vega... improv. Your a teenager, and your crushing on your best guy friend. Cat!"

"Don't throw a ball at me!" Cat screeched hiding her face in Robbie's chest. "I wasn't... get on stage, your going to play Tori's best girl friend! Go go! Jade!"

"What?"

"Get up there too!"

"Why?" Sikowitz took a sip from his coconut... "I want you to act yourself. Your attitude is too funny. Go go go! Scene! Act normal up there people. Bryan (random dude in class, lol)...get this on film."

* * *

"Cat what do I do? I'm practically in love with my best guy friend! I'm so confused! What if he doesn't feel the same way?"

"One time, I had a crush on my best guy friend, so I invited him over my house, and made him brownies!"

"What happened after that?" Tori asked, this didn't feel so improv-y to her. "oh... turns out he's lactose intolerant! Ha ha."

"Did you kill him?" Jade asked with a smile on her lips. _This is so not improv._ Tori thought to herself. "No... I ended up dating him. In fact we're still dating! Ha ha." Cat looked to see Robbie laughing to himself. "So are you saying I should make him brownies?" Tori asked, confused... "NO!" Cat and Jade said at the same time. "Maybe you should take him to lunch." Cat suggested. Tori nodded but started to protest "But you said..."

"Your brownies suck! They taste worst than the throw up caused by Trina's feet smoothing fish." Jade said nonchalantly. "So...what do I do."

"Just go up to him and say 'An.." Tori covered Cat's mouth and pulled her off the stage and towards her seat. Jade watched in amusement. Tori "That should be it Sikowitz."

* * *

Cat, Jade and Tori sat at their usual lunch table. Tori eating her pizza in silence. Cat ate her carrots with more excitement and happiness than usual. Jade sat and stared at the two girls, drinking her coffee in silence. "Okay, I cannot take this. Tori. Speak and say things so I can be mean to you. Cat...why on earth are you so happy?"

"Robbie finally asked me to move in with him this summer!" Cat exclaimed clapping her hands together.

"Nice. Your growing up. Vega speak!"

"Ah!"

"That's a start."

"She's upset because Andre hasn't asked her out yet." Cat said playing with her hair. "Cat!" Tori put her head down, she couldn't believe how today was going for her. "What did I do?" Robbie, Beck, and Andre came to the table. Beck with his drum sticks, Andre with his portable keyboard, and Robbie with his acoustic guitar. "What are you guys up to?" Cat asked. "We have a song to write." Beck said as he started a beat. Robbie and Andre followed... "Cause today is a great day, for falling in love. When your falling, falling, just don't let go. Let's not loose this chance, hold on to my hands... how's that?" Robbie asked after singing the lyrics that came to mind. "That's good!" Andre said writing down the lyrics. "I can name someone who's falling in love." Beck said looking at Andre then to Tori. Jade smirked, and Robbie hid his laugh. Cat on the other hand... "That doesn't go along with the song." everyone started laughing.

* * *

"So you must be my favorite new band!" John McMover exclaimed as he walked inside the conference room. "Hi. John McMover. Your names?" "Beck Oliver." "Robbie Shapiro." "Andre Harris." McMover shook their hands. His assistant came in, notepad and pen in hand. "Oh boys, this is my assistant, secretary, and wife, Joann." "Hi." all three boys said at the same time. "Alright, let's get started. I'm going to ask some questions. So that demo that was sent by Mr. Oliver was pretty good. I'm interested in you three. Do you have a band name?"

"No." Andre spoke up. "Really? We can fix that.. so who writes the songs?"

"Well... I wrote 'Make It Shine' and 'Tell Me That You Love Me'." Andre said looking at Robbie. "And I wrote 'Robbie's Big Toe' and 'Strangers on a Bus'." Robbie tuned in. "The rest are collaborations. We mostly just sit, have jam sessions, and just write. We all have different personalities, and interests, yet we're still the best of friends. And we take that friendship and write." Beck finished up.

"So in a bit your going to perform your new song 'Falling in Love'...and how did you all write a love song?"

"Well...Beck and Robbie have been in relationships for a long time, and obviously they fell in love." Andre answered. "Andre's falling in love." Beck blurted out, Robbie finished up with, "so Beck and I took our experience, gave it as advice to Andre, and this song just happened."

"Okay, I like songs with stories, and so does America! Let's hear this!" John McMover sat back as the boys set up. Andre began to play his keyboard.

(Andre singing)

_It must be love because we are to afraid to say_  
_It must be love and so we paint everything in grey_  
_Let's not lose this chance_  
_Hold onto my hands_  
_Let's not waste this time_

(All three together softly)

_'Cause today is a great day for falling in love_  
_'Cause today is a great day for falling in love_  
_Falling in love_

(Beck finally starts playing drums, Robbie sings)

_It must be hard to know that we'll never be the same_  
_It must be hard to take this honoured leap of faith_  
_Let's not lose our way_  
_Let's not wait to say_  
_How we feel inside_

(All three together, higher, and Robbie finally plays his guitar)

_'Cause today is a great day for falling in love_  
_'Cause today is a great day for falling in love_  
_Falling in love, falling in love_  
_Falling in love, falling in love_

_'Cause today is a great day for falling in love_  
_Falling in love_

(Beck singing)

_When you're falling, falling_  
_Just don't let go_  
_When you're falling, falling_  
_Just don't let go_

(Robbie sings)

_Let's not lose this chance_  
_Hold onto my hands_  
_Let's not waste this time_

(All three, Andre doing the most vocal work)

_'Cause today is a great day for falling in love_  
_'Cause today is a great day for falling in love_  
_Falling in love, falling in love_  
_Falling in love, falling in love_

_'Cause today is a great day for falling in love_  
_Falling in love_

"Guys... we're in business!"

**A/N: okay...so that is chapter two! Woot woot! I hope you enjoyed, and it would really help me out if you helped me come up with a band name. I'm thinking about taking the ones I like the most, and incorporate it in the story, and have everyone vote out of the select few to see which one wins! I hope that made sense...but anyway please review! I love reading your comments :) Happy New Year! And thanks Taio Cruz for the awesome song, which I don't own. **


	3. Band Names

**A/N: new chapter! Oh and thanks to best friend Kayla, Xx-Channy-Seddie-Cailey-xX , and Clovergaze for suggestions and ideas for the band names. They really helped. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

_Love Tour_

Chapter 3 : Band Names

* * *

Beck walked down the hallway with his girlfriend Jade attached to his arm. They stopped at his locker, and she stood in front of him. "I'm glad that your finally signed, but I want to be at your next meeting."

"Why? Cat's not going with Robbie."

"I could care less if she did! I'm just telling you what I want!"

"And I understand, but I don't see why you have to come."

"As your girlfriend I should be able to go with you. To support you."

"Is this because you saw on my slap page that Ginger Fox is going to be in the same vicinity?"

"This has nothing to do with Ginger Fox..."

"Hey guys did you hear the news?" Cat asked running up to the couple, Robbie behind her. "The news that Beck won't let me go with him to the meeting tomorrow night?" Jade asked giving Beck a look, before looking back to Cat. "That's a good idea! Robbie can I go with you?" Everyone turned to Robbie, waiting for his reply. Cat smiled up at him, and he returned it. Beck looked at him shaking his head no... "Sure you can go." Beck groaned on the inside as he watched Cat squeal and bounce a few times before wrapping her arms around Robbie's neck. They started exchanging whispers and kisses. He could remember when Cat was really weird due to her mood swings, and when Robbie brought Rex to school with him all the time. He was partly glad they both found each other, it made them less weird. They were still his closest friends no matter what. He turned to Jade, who was smirking. "I guess this means you get your way, again." She kissed him.

Tori entered the front doors talking to Andre, they both stopped when they saw their best friends swapping spit with their significant other. "I hate how this is all they do." Tori complained to Andre, who just smiled. "You should be immune to Beck and Jade. They've been doing this since you first transferred. As for Robbie and Cat...its been two years, you should be at least use to it."

"How do you do it? Ignore them?"

"Well for I've always tuned Beck and Jade out. Always! For Robbie...he's been my best friend for years, he's liked Cat for years, when they got together it was cute, and then it turned out to be a long term thing. I learned to tune them out as well. It takes time, but they're still on Earth. Watch.. HEY ROB!" Robbie and Cat broke away from each other. "Hey Andre." Rob said reaching for Cat's hand. "Hey Tori." Cat piped in. "See?" Andre said towards Tori as they all waled towards each other. "The same thing can work for Beck and Jade." Tori said looking towards Andre. "No it won't. Watch... BECK!" Nothing. "JADE?" Nothing. "OLIVER, WEST!" still nothing. They both were too lost in each other. "Told you."

"Wow, your good."

"Go out with me tomorrow night." Andre blurted. Robbie's eyes got big, and Cat's mouth dropped. "Cat and I will catch you two later..." Robbie said as Cat started pulling him away to avoid feeling awkward. "What did you just say?" Tori was in shock, did this mean that Andre actually _did _like her more than a friend. "Tori, will you please go out with me tomorrow night?"

"But your meeting's tomorrow night..."

"Come with me to the meeting, and then we could catch a movie or something after. Will you go out with me tomorrow night?" Tori smiled, "Of course."

* * *

"Hey, its my boys!" John McMover said as he saw Andre, Robbie, and Beck all pile into the studio. "And these lovely ladies must be your girlfriends?" John asked. "Yeah, there's Tori, Cat, and Jade." Andre introduced as John McMover shook their hands. "Cool, my wife, Joann, will be here any minute now. I have some great news boys. Take a seat on the couch." Tori, Cat, and Jade took a seat on the couch due to the fact there wasn't much room. Robbie sat on the floor in front of Cat, she played with his hair. Beck squatted down next to Jade, holding her hand. Andre stood behind the couch, his hands on Tori's shoulders. "So, first I would like you all to know that I recorded your performance for 'Falling in Love'. Then I had my crew put it on all those websites. Hey Joann!" Joann McMover entered the room, grabbing a seat next to her husband in one of the chairs in front of all the recording equipment. "Hi Joann!" Everyone said in unison. Cat's happy voice sticking out the most. "Joann, will you please tell us all the websites the boys' video were posted on."

"YouTube, BearTube, The Slap, ShareTube, NoobTube, it was even on a segment of iCarly."

"Thank you, dear. Now boys I had put in the description boxes for your new fans to put in suggestions of your band name. And this is what they came up with..."

"'Love Weapons', 'Boys in Love', 'The Paper Hearts', 'Big Boom Band', 'Heartbeaters', and 'Inamorata'." Joann read off her notepad. "Inamorata means...?" Andre asked clueless. "Depends on how you spell it. I-n-n-a-m-o-r-a-t-a, is Italian and translates to something close to in love...with a woman due to the femininity. I-n-a-m-o-r-a-t-a, is used in English to mean a female lover, or beloved woman." Robbie answered looking at Cat. "Cool...so let's vote. Which one do you all like most? I'll start. I really like Inamorata." John McMover said, looking at his wife. "Your turn Joann."

"Inamorata."

"Andre?"

"The Paper Hearts."

"Beck?"

"Heartbeaters."

"Robbie?"

"Tie between Paper Hearts and Inamorata."

"Tori?"

"Paper Hearts."

"Cat?"

"Inamorata"

"Jade?"

"Heartbeaters."

"Interesting choices... Joann, go online and ask the world which do they prefer... 'Paper Hearts' 'Heartbeaters' or 'Inamorata'."

**A/N: Short chapter... I know, but now I would like to know which do you prefer. I personally like Inamorata, but I also like Paper Hearts. Please tell me in a review which one you like more : 'Paper Hearts', 'Heartbeaters' or 'Inamorata'. Thank you sooo much for your help, and I hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will be more Tandre, recording songs, and the announcement of the tour. Can't wait to share it with you all! **


	4. Meet the Band

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and votes. :) **

* * *

_Love Tour_ Chapter 4 : Meet the Band

* * *

"Let's film a little get to know the band video! We can post this after we get a few songs recorded..."

"John?"

"Yes Joann?"

"I just checked out polls and we have one name in the lead by 75 percent.."

"So you're saying..."

"You are looking at the new boy band, 'The Paper Hearts'."

* * *

"Now let's interview you guys together, and then we'll go into singles. Joann? Ready? Okay action... Hello music loving friends! It's your producer John McMover, and I am here in the studio with your new favorite boy band! Remember the performance video of the song 'Falling in Love' I posted? Well, I have the band 'The Paper Hearts' here! Hi guys!"

"Hey!" all three boys said smiling towards the camera. "So please introduce yourselves." John instructed. He couldn't remember when he was this excited for a boy group. "I'm Andre, vocals, keyboard, and at times.. guitar."

"I'm Beck, vocals and drums. Mostly drums."

"and I'm Robbie, vocals, guitar, and even the harmonica."

"Aren't they talented? So who writes the songs? Explain the process to our viewers."

"All three of us write actually. Usually we will all pile in Andre's bedroom and have jam sessions." Beck answered. He felt he could get used to being interviewed. It seemed fun, so far. "Define 'jam session'. What are they like with you guys? The Paper Hearts?"

"Usually, it starts off with Andre, and he will be playing around on his keyboard. Then I might join in with the acoustic guitar, Beck then comes in on this little drum pad, and if lyrics hit anyone of us, we'll say it out loud, and our minds feed off of it." Robbie explained. "So, the name 'Paper Hearts' was originally thought up by a fan. Its a lovely name, so, how are you going to explain how it fits? Two of you voted for it, along with the other fans... so how does this name scream you three?"

"Well, when I heard the 'Paper Hearts', I immediately started thinking about how back in elementary, you usually cut paper hearts for Valentine's day, and then give it to someone. I am the type of person who refuses to throw away those hearts, after all they symbolize love and care. All our songs lately are about love." Andre responded with a smile. "Why are your songs about love? Are you all in love?" Andre's heart sank. Tori was here, and yeah he loved her...in fact she was the inspiration for a lot of his songs, but they haven't even went on their first date yet. "Well, sure we do write our songs together, but we all are inspired by different things or people." Beck said, as he noticed Andre's behavior. Poor dude. "Explain these 'different things'." John McMover asked, he was proud of how they handed themselves under pressure. "Well, for me... I am inspired by my girlfriend Jade, and all of the bumps we had in the years we've been together. We always conquer those obstacles, and that's my inspiration. The fact that together we can conquer anything."

"Robbie?"

"I guess we aren't that different after all. I am also inspired by my girlfriend, just like Beck. The only difference would be that, its not necessarily the obstacles, that Cat and I have faced, that are inspiring, but more about her. We were the outsiders in the beginning of high school, and we became best friends because of that. I'm actually in awe every time I lay eyes on her. She's so bubbly, happy, and optimistic at all times, and I love that about her. Its what inspires me."

"Andre?"

"Well, I don't necessarily have a girlfriend, but my best friend Tori, is my inspiration. She is constantly motivating me, and she helps me get pumped before a show, or maybe even a jam session. She's just always there for me, and that's what I feel love is about. Its about this one person, or multiple people, that care about you, and always want you to exceed expectations."

"So, are you currently working on any songs?"

"Well, recently I wrote a song entitled 'Song2You'." Andre answered looking at Robbie and Beck who smirked. They were the only ones who knew the story behind the song. "Well, can we have a little taste?" "Sure. Beck gives us a beat. Robbie sing backup." (by backup, I mean any part Tori sung in the episode 'Diddly Bops') "I don't know what you have been used to  
Never been with a girl like you-hoo  
But I can give you a love that is true  
To your heart, not material things

I'll give you my song  
These words, to you  
Sing you what I feel  
My soul, is true  
I don't have the world  
Can't give it to you, girl  
But all that I can do  
(All that I can do)  
Is give this song to you"

"Wow, that sounds amazing. I can't wait to record and hear the rest." John smiled directly at the camera, signaling for his wife to cut. "Wow, I'm very impressed with your interviewing skills." John said with a smile, directing the comment towards all three boys. "Now, I'm done here. Me and Joann have personal business. Tomorrow, same time, but we're going to do some recording songs, and do the individual videos. Dress normal, no need to dress up. Oh, and bring the girls again. It adds a nice touch when we shoot candid videos for the 'In the Studio' videos. Enjoy the rest of your night boys."

* * *

Beck opened the passenger's door for Jade. "I'm actually living the dream. I'm a Paper Heart!" He climbed in on his side, cranking the car, and driving off. "I'm proud of you, Beck."

"Thanks Jadey."

"How do you think Andre's date with Tori is going to go? She really likes him..."

"Is this a sensitive side of Jade that actually cares for someone other than Cat?"

"Say that again, and I'll put you in a world of hurt, Oliver."

"Of course you will, babe. Oh, and to answer your question, it should go good...as long as no one gets too nervous."

* * *

Robbie opened the door to BF Wangs for Cat. She walked through the door smiling, as he joined her. He talked to the maître d' about reservations and he and Cat were seated quickly. "I'm so happy for you, Robbie" Cat said clapping her hands together as she praised her boyfriend's success. "Thanks, Cat."

"Do you think you all will go on a tour soon?"

"Maybe, we have to get our band's name out there...without relying on Internet."

"Oh..." He watched her face fall. "Of course, I would take you with me.."

"Really? Aw!" Cat leaned over the table kissing him when her phone beeped. "Sorry." She apologized when she checked the text. "Tori's nervous about her date with Andre."

"Where are they going?"

"Dinner and a movie."

"How do you think it's going to turn out?" Cat shrugged at Robbie's question. "They both like each other, it should be amazing!"

* * *

Andre opened the door to 'Benny's Diner' for Tori. They were seated immediately, since the place wasn't as busy as usual. "Hi, welcome to Benny's! My name is Miranda and I will be your server for the day. May I start you off with something to drink?"

"Two blue teas, please." Andre said as Miranda nodded and walked away.

"So, have you ever been here before?" Andre asked, he was glad he didn't have any nervousness kicking in. He wanted this date to be as smooth as possible. No slip ups. No cheesy-ness. Just two friends hanging out...in date form. "No, actually I've never even heard of this place."

"Well, I'm glad I decided to take you here. They have the best burgers in the world!"

"We'll see about that." Tori smiled warmly. Andre returned the smile. "I'm happy that you and the guys are signed. I know it means a lot to you all." Tori said, trying to start a good conversation, she wasn't as nervous as she thought she would be, well at least now she wasn't. "Yeah, its pretty surreal."

"Any talks of a tour?"

"Well... John hasn't said anything to us about one recently, but the guys and I have a good feeling about it. Summer's almost here after all."

"So, what's next, big shot? You get to do what makes you happy?"

"Well...next, I hope this date goes well...so you can, you know? Be my girlfriend."

"If that question is promised, I will make sure that this date goes wonderfully."

* * *

"Alright, break time." John McMover said, dismissing the boys from the recording room. "How was that?" Andre asked as he and the guys gulped down some water. "Great! And I also have some even greater news... you guys will be going on an North American tour!"

"What!" "This is awesome!" "When?" Beck, Andre, and Robbie stated in unison.

"We will talk full details next meeting, but it will definitely happen after your graduation next Friday!"

* * *

**A/N: This is extremely rushed! So, don't hate me if its bad. Next chapter will be up ASAP though. **


	5. Ready To Go

**A/N: New chapter, I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter. New song will be debuted in this chapter! And... its from Panic! At the Disco! I love Brendon Urie. He's a sexy beast... anyway on with the story.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own the song that is mentioned in this story. I wish I did though.**

_Love Tour_

Chapter 5 : Ready To Go

* * *

"I can't believe this." Andre said as he, Robbie, and Beck looked around the auditorium. In less than an hour, they would be on the stage, graduating from Hollywood Arts. In less than an hour, they would be done with high school. In about two hours, they would be in a tour bus, with the girls of their dreams, going on tour. "We got to go line up." Robbie said, he was a little sad that this would be the end. ..

"Hello. I am Sinjin Van Cleef... I am your valedictorian. Dear, Hollywood Arts students, this chapter in our lives... is finally over. We are graduating. Isn't this amazing?"

"Hey loser! Speed it up!" A random voice called out, everyone laughed. Cat stood up. "Even though his speech is boring so far, was it necessary to call him a loser? Go ahead and finish up, Sinjin." the redhead smiled as she sat back down. Robbie couldn't help but smile at his girlfriend's action. "Go the Arts!... I must go." Sinjin said running off the stage. The room erupted in laughter. Sikowitz stood from his seat, "Now...moving on. Diplomas!"

As Sikowitz and Lane handed out diplomas for the last ten people, the boys, Andre, Beck, and Robbie, all snuck behind the stage, where a curtain hid their instruments. John McMover somehow scored a deal for them to debut their new song "Ready To Go". Sikowitz agreed to let them perform after diplomas, and John would have a camera crew there to record the video for more publicity. The Paper Hearts took off their caps and gowns, revealing their dress pants, ties and oxford shirts. Beck ran his fingers over his new set of custom black drums. "Guys look at the drum head! The artwork is pretty cool!" (A/N: I created a sample picture of what it would look like. On my profile under "Paper Hearts") Beck said admiring the splattered paint in their favorite colors, as he picked up the black drumsticks that seemed to have matching splattered paint on them. One on cymbal stand his name was painted clearly. Robbie held up his guitar. It was a bright yellow color, with his name painted on the body, while 'Paper Hearts' was painted on the neck. You could just barely see it under the strings. Andre loved his red keyboard, that had his name painted on the stand for it as well. They took their positions. Titling their heads down until cue.

"So, students and parents...oh and teachers. We have a performance! Pull back that curtain and enjoy!" Sikowitz smiled as he excited the stage in a hurry. Throwing his head back in anticipation. The curtain was drawn revealing the boys, ready to perform.

"This is for all of you." Andre said as Beck counted down from 5 by tapping his drumsticks together. Andre began playing his keyboard, and continued for about 13 seconds before Beck and Robbie joined in, rocking out.

(A/N: Quick guide for the imagination. Andre- regular. Robbie – _italics, _Beck – parentheses, All – **Bold**)

**Oh-oh-oh-a-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-a-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-a-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-a-oh-oh**

You've got these little things,  
That you've been running from.  
You either love it or guess you don't.  
You're such a pretty thing,  
To be running from anyone.  
A vision with nowhere to go.

So tell me right now,  
You think you're ready for it?  
I wanna know why you got me going  
So let's go, We'll take it out of here.  
I think I'm ready to leap.

I'm ready to live,  
_I'm ready to go-oh oh oh_  
(Get me out of my mind)  
(Get me out of my mind)  
_I'm ready to go-oh-oh-oh_  
**Oh-oh-oh-a-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-a-oh-oh**

_You've got these little things  
You wanted something for 'em.  
You'll either get it or guess you won't.  
What does it really mean to get nothing from anyone?  
There's a million ways it could go._

So tell me right now,  
You think you're ready for it?  
I wanna know why you got me going  
So let's go, We'll take it out of here.  
I think I'm ready to leap, I'm ready to live

_I'm ready to go-oh oh oh_  
(Get me out of my mind)  
(Get me out of my mind)  
_I'm ready to go-oh-oh-oh_  
**Oh-oh-oh-a-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-a-oh-oh**

(I think I'm ready, I think I know I'm ready)  
(I know, I think I'm ready, I think I know I'm ready)  
_I know, I think I'm ready, I think I know I'm ready_  
**I know, I think I'm ready, I think I know I'm ready**

_I'm ready to go-oh-oh-oh_  
(Get me out of my mind)  
(Get me out of my mind)  
_I'm ready to go-oh-oh-oh_  
**Oh-oh-oh-a-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-a-oh-oh**

I'm ready to go-oh-oh-oh  
(Get me out of my mind)  
(Get me out of my mind)  
_(I think I'm ready, I think I know I'm ready, I know I think I'm ready...)_

I'm ready to go-oh-oh-oh  
_**Oh-oh-oh-a-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-a-oh-oh**_

I'm ready to go-oh-oh-oh  
(Get me out of my mind)  
(Get me out of my mind)

I'm ready to go  
**Oh-oh-oh-a-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-a-oh-oh**

The audience erupted in applause at the end of the song. Robbie walked up to Beck, as so did Andre, giving each other high fives. People started cheering and chanting "Paper Hearts". The new boy band couldn't be anymore excited.

* * *

"That was a wonderful performance, boys!" John said coming up to them after the curtain had closed again. "Thanks." the boys said in unison. John smiled, pointing to a tour bus that sat in the parking lot. "That is for you guys and your ladies. Whenever we reach a city for concert we will stay in hotels. Don't worry about packing your instruments. The crew is doing that and putting it in the equipment van." John said before leaving them to say goodbye to their family.

* * *

Beck walked up to his mother and father. "I'm going to miss you guys." he said hugging them both. "I'll call before every show, and I'll send pictures." He kissed his mother's cheek before walking off to find Jade.

Andre hugged his grandmother. "ANDRE!" Charlotte cried out, making Andre flinch. "Yes Grandma?"

"Make sure you watch out...for kids with knives. Knives like this!" She said, pulling out a plastic knife from her purse. "Grandma... this is a plastic knife! It can barely even cut a piece of cheese!"

"Bye Andre!" Charlotte exclaimed, running off into the direction of her car. Andre shook his head. "Andre!"

"Yes, Mr. Vega?"

"Are you sure you can't take Trina with you?" David Vega asked making Andre chuckle. "I'm sorry, Mr. Vega, but I can only take Tori." David sighed, "Okay, well take care and have fun. And remember... I'm a cop."

Robbie hugged his mother Sarah, "Bye Mom."

"I'm going to miss you so much, Robert. Remember no lactose, gluten, maltodextrin..."

"Sarah, relax. Robert can take care of himself." "Thanks Dad." Robbie said giving his father a quick hug. Cat came walking up, hugging his parents goodbye as well. Cat took Robbie by the hand, walking towards her own parents. She hugged them goodbye, along with her brother. Robbie hugged Ms. Valentine as well. He even hugged her brother. He then stood in front of Mr. Valentine. The big Italian man stared Robbie down. "Take care of my little girl, Robert." Mr. Valentine's voice was deep. "I will."

* * *

"So, where are we going first?" Tori asked as everyone settled on the two couches in the tour bus. The boys looked at each other. "Vegas!" The cried in unison. Everyone threw their hands in the air, "Woooooh!"

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Reviews are welcome. **


	6. Viva Las Vegas

**A/N: New chapter kids! Also, school is here. :( This story has been put on the back burner, especially since I'm doing Extremes sequel, and a contest... plus Junior year is really kicking my butt, with all the crap load of homework I get everyday. Why can't I just be done with high school? Anyway, I'll try my hardest to update more, but with everything coming up, I can't make promises. I hope you all enjoy this chapter though! Next chapter is our Paper Hearts' first concert!**

_Love Tour_

Chapter 6 : Viva Las Vegas!

* * *

"_So, where are we going first?" Tori asked as everyone settled on the two couches in the tour bus. The boys looked at each other. "Vegas!" The cried in unison. Everyone threw their hands in the air, "Woooooh!" _

* * *

"What city are we in now?" Tori groaned, ready to get off the bus. She cuddled into Andre who sat next to her staring out the window. "Barstow, 2 and a half." Robbie answered, not looking up from Cat's pearpad as she showed him the cupcake category in SkyStore. Tori looked up at Andre. "That's Robbie for, two and a half hours left. Assuming no traffic." He answered her unspoken question. She nodded, snuggling deeper into her boyfriend. Andre's head moved to the left, searching for Beck. He found him making out with Jade as they sat at the dining booth. This was going to be a long ride. His eyes began to shut. And the bus went silent...

"There's a cupcake blender!" Cat's loud shriek made Andre wake up. He looked at the little redhead. "A blender shaped as a cupcake?" Tori asked, curious. "No, its a special blender that only blends cupcakes. It makes them liquid...almost like a juicer!" Cat smiled. Robbie buried his face in her hair, to prevent him from laughing and hurting her feelings. "Why would you want that disgrace of a blender?" Jade asked walking over and sitting on the other side of Cat. Beck sat at the dining booth still. "Andre? Rob? Cards?" He asked pointing to the deck of cards. The two friends quickly hopped up from their girlfriends, walking over and taking a seat. "Just think about it. Say...you have a cute little old senior citizen, and they didn't want to put in their dentures to enjoy a delicious red velvet cupcake. They could use this blender..." Cat pointed to the picture as she showed Tori and Jade her pearpad. "And wah-lah! Drinkable cupcake!" The boys erupted in laughter, while all the girls head's shot in that direction. Beck pointed to Robbie. "He told a good joke."

"Oh really? What was the joke, Robert?" Jade asked, knowing better than to believe that. Cat clapped her hands together. "Yay! I love jokes!"

"Cat." Tori said the girls name as if she was scorning a three year old. "Sorry... I... uhm... hate jokes?"

"What do John the Baptist and Winnie the Pooh have in common?... their middle name!" Robbie said, hoping the girls bought it. Cat giggled first. "Ha ha. Because they both have the word 'the', he he." Tori laughed too, finally getting the joke. Jade on the other hand... "You're jokes are funnier with a puppet in your hand. Oh wait...no, they would still be lame."

"She just insulted you... that means she likes it." Beck commented, making Jade smile for a second, before wiping the smile off, and acting as if the joke didn't faze her.

The bus jerked to a stop, making all the teens panic. The driver, Mordecai, (A/N: Regular Show ftw!) started to laugh hysterically. "You should have seen your faces!"

* * *

All the teens arrived at the hotel, getting off the bus to meet John in the lobby. "So, kids! I know you all are excited about Vegas, but we have to work before we can play. Joann..."

"First you must go to your rooms and put on the clothes provided for you. We are going to have a Meet and Greet in..." Joann looked down at her watch. "Forty-five minutes. After the meet and greet, you will meet your contest winners."

"Contest winners?" Beck asked, as he watched Joann write something on the pad in her hand. "Yes, John will talk about the contest on the limo ride to the Bellagio. You will hang with your contest winners for sound check, then the rest of the day is yours. Then tomorrow, is your first concert."

* * *

"Okay, so when we put up your song 'Falling in Love', we held a contest. It was a fun one about who had the best fan response to the song. The winner was Hayley Ferguson, and she is bringing two of her closest friends along with her. They are really excited to meet you all."

"We're excited to meet them too." Andre said with a fake smile. No one was excited to meet Hayley, probably Tara, and some other bimbo like those two. "That's great news!"

* * *

The boys sat at a long white table. Photographers and journalist sat in front of the table. Taking pictures, notes, and saying multiple things in portable recorders or cell phones. John entered the conference room, followed by Joann, Tori, Cat, Jade and the contest winners. Tori, Cat, and Jade all sat on the side with Joann, as John ushered the winners to the front of the table, to meet the 'Paper Hearts'. "This is Hayley, and her friends Tara, and Brenda. I'll let you guys have a minute before we start the interview. After the interview, more fans will come in for pictures and autographs. I'll be back in a bit." John said as he left the six teenagers. "I see you're still with the goth chick." Hayley said towards Beck, who just looked. "Yes... and she's not a 'goth' chick."

"Your hair, is soo... smooth." Hayley ignored Beck's comment and protest as she ran her fingers through his hair. Tara did the same to Andre's locks. Brenda leaned closer to Robbie. "Your grandmother told me that you're still single." Robbie shook his head slowly. "I'm not single... I'm with Cat. Who's over there... along with Tori and Jade." Robbie said pointing over to where the three girlfriends sat, staring the winners down. Hayley waved to Jade. John came walking over, "Okay, ladies. We need to get started. You are going to be seated over there, with Joann and girlfriends." John smiled warmly as he took a seat next to Andre, at the end of the table.

* * *

"We are going to get started now." All the reporters' hands flew up as they yelled out random questions. "You." John said pointing to a reporter for US Weekly. "Can you describe your parts in the band, boys?"

"My name is Andre. I play keyboard and guitar. I'm also the lead vocalist."

"Beck here. I play the drums, and sing background most of the time."

"I'm Robbie, and I play guitar, harmonica and sing."

"Next question." John said, pointing to a reporter from Teen Mag. "When you all are not in the mood for music, what else do you like to do?"

"We all are like normal teenagers. We like hanging out with friends. The beach is cool. We skateboard, we also are big into acting." Beck answered.

"Any girlfriends?" A reporter from Seventeen Mag asked. "Yes. We all are currently taken." Andre said, glancing over at Tori. A few photographers noticed and started pointing their lenses at the girls. "Next question, please." John requested.

* * *

**A/N: Get excited for the Paper Hearts' first concert next chapter, which will be up ASAP. Its okay to scream like little fan girls. I know I will..and I'm the one writing it. o.O**


	7. The Paper Hearts

**A/N: New chapter! Junior year still sucks though... :( the bright side of things... its the Paper Hearts' first concert! Wooohhhhhh! *screams like a fan girl* Anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own any copyrighted material (aka, Victorious, and songs mentioned/used). I'm just a 16 year old girl, trying to have fun. **

* * *

_Love Tour_

Chapter 7 : The Paper Hearts

* * *

"That was fun." Andre said as he and his buds sat in the break room. They were told to wait here until the fans got situated in the conference room. Robbie picked up his guitar, playing some chords. He started to hum, "Hm hm hmmm best of both worlds. Hmm hmm girl..." Beck picked up his drum sticks, playing around and tapping random accessible objects. "How's the song for Cat coming?" he asked as Andre sat down on the couch, thinking about Robbie's song. "So far... all I have is the chorus. I hope she likes it..."

"Let us hear it!" Andre was excited now. He thought it was cool that everyone had special songs for their girl. He had 'Song2You' for Tori, and Beck had permission to cover 'Accidentally in Love'. Only thing left, was Robbie's unfinished song for Cat. "Alright... here it goes." Robbie began to play the tabs for the chorus, as he sung the lyrics softly, "_Well it kind of hurts, when the kind of words you write, kind of turn themselves into knives. And don't mind my nerve, you could call it fiction, but I like being submerged in your contradictions, dear. 'Cause here we are. Here. We. Are._"

"Sounds like Cat." Beck chuckled along with Andre. Robbie smiled, "I won't have the song ready for concert tomorrow..."

"Its okay, John said the concert arena will only be half filled. Two days from now, when there is a much better outcome, your song will be perfect for debut."

* * *

"Alright, can we get a round of applause for The Paper Hearts!" John asked as the boys joined the conference room again, the room was now filled with a bunch of teen girls, applauding and screaming their names. "So one by one, you all will be able to come up, get an autograph, a picture, and can ask a couple of questions. Let's get started!" John smiled, as he helped the first fan walk up to the white table. "What's your name cutie?" Beck asked, as he signed a poster that the record company must have printed from their graduation practice a few days ago. (Pic on Profile. Just ignore Ariana in the corner. :P) "Kayla. I'm ten!" He passed the picture to Robbie who signed it. "Are those your girlfriends?" Kayla asked, pointing towards Jade, Cat and Tori, who were currently whispering something to each other. "Yes, they are." Andre answered as he signed the picture. "They're pretty." "I will make sure to tell them." Beck responded as he and the boys posed for a picture. "Bye." Kayla waved as she left the table, another fan following in her footsteps. Asking a question, taking a picture, then waving goodbye. The guys really enjoyed this. They even encountered fans who cried of joy.

"We are off to the arena, so everyone in the limo!"

The Paper Hearts stood on stage, playing their instruments through soundcheck. It made everyone nervous since Robbie's strings snapped in half mid play of their single 'Love Like Woe'. Andre's keys in his keyboard got stuck mid 'Falling in Love', while Beck's drumstick snapped during his drum solo in 'Ready to Go'. Not to mention lighting sucked, and their microphones kept cutting off. "Don't worry, hopefully this will all be fixed by tomorrow." John said always optimistic. The guys nodded as they played around. Robbie had switched to an acoustic as the crew figured out why his strings were breaking. "Can you believe in a few hours... this arena will be half full of fans?" Andre asked, nervous. Robbie started to play Beethoven's 'Moonlight Sonata' on his guitar, shaking his head no, to Andre's question.

* * *

Andre led Beck and Robbie to the stage. "Let's here it for THE PAPER HEARTS!" The announcer announced as the boys appeared. Going to their instruments. Tori, Jade, Cat, Brenda, Hayley, and Tara all stood in the front row. Cheering along with the crowd. "We're going to start off the night with our song 'Ready to Go'." Andre introduced as he started the beat...

"Now, we're going to slow things down, and perform our first single ever. 'Falling in Love'." Beck smiled as the crowd went wild. "Sing a long if you know the words." Robbie added as Andre began to sing...

"This next song is from out debut album, 'Hearts Like Paper'. Its called 'Love Like Woe'." Robbie smiled as he adjusted his guitar. Luckily no tech malfunctions yet... "Now, during the chorus we're going to need you to clap your hands along with our boy Robbie. Here we go!" Andre smiled as Beck started to sing. Robbie clapping as the crowd followed his example. (Love like Woe is by the Ready Set. It will be featured with lyrics later in the story.)

* * *

"Now, this song is quite different from anything we ever have done." Andre said, as Beck sat in a stool, bongos on his lap. Robbie also sat on a stool, his acoustic guitar resting on his lap. Andre even sat on a stool, a set of bells in his hand. "Its called, Lovelier Than You." Robbie started off with his chords, Beck following soon after with his bongos. Andre shook the bells every now and then, as he sung...

(A/N: Quick guide for the imagination. Andre- regular. Robbie – _italics, _Beck – parentheses, All – **Bold**)

maybe one day we can go  
hand in hand down a golden road  
and if i get there before you go i'll be waiting at the door  
in the future hopefully  
we'll be together you and me  
don't you worry baby please 'cause honestly

**if i could rewind  
****Both the hands of time  
still i would never find  
a lovelier design  
than you**

(nothing's lovelier than you) 4x

maybe one day girl i pray  
we could float off to space  
hold my hand i'll lead the way  
i wont let go or fall astray  
ain't no ifs buts and maybes  
your my baby my lady  
don't you worry baby please 'cause honestly

**if i could rewind  
Both the hands of time  
still i would never find  
a lovelier design  
than you**

_i'm dangerously, dangerously, dangerously in love  
i love her more than i love myself and still that ain't enough  
if this is a dream i don't want to wake up  
_**we go together like the tub and the shower head above**_  
not even thousands and thousands of miles  
could amount to my love i'd have countless sky miles  
i'd climb up a mountain and climb right back down  
i'd run across the world and jog back round  
_noun and a verb is just a sound  
and a word is not profound enough to show my urge for her smile_  
I'd shout on a curb with a loud speaker  
til the entire town heard how i felt and im out_

(nothings lovelier than you) 4x  
maybe one day we can go  
hand in hand down a golden road  
and if i get there before you go ill be waiting at the door  
in the future hopefully  
well be together you and me  
dont you worry baby please 'cause honestly

**if i could rewind  
Both the hands of time  
still i would never find  
a lovelier design  
than you**

(Lovelier than You by B.o.B)

* * *

The rest of the concert included Andre's song to Tori. 'Song2You', and Beck's song to Jade 'Accidentally in Love'. They also covered 'Heartbeat' by Scouting For Girls. And debuted more songs from their upcoming album. Now they rested backstage for intermission. The contest winners entered the break room. Hayley immediately went to play with Beck's hair, going on and on about how excited she was to have dinner with him at the Karaoke Dokie here. Beck reminded her that he didnt like when she touched his hair and that they were having dinner with all of the band, girlfriends included. Tara did anything Hayley did but with Andre instead. Brenda sat on Robbie's lap, refusing to get up. "So how are you Robbie?"

"Good and you? Can you get off of me please?" Brenda did, but remained as close as possible. "Lonely."

"How so?" Robbie really didn't care, but he only had to last about two more minutes. "Why don't you listen to your grandmother? We'd be a great match. We both love music. We're both Jewish. Why not give us a try?"

"I'm with someone..." "John wants you boys back on stage." Cat greeted as she, Tori and Jade, entered the room. Cat noticed how close Brenda and Robbie were...and she didn't like it. Robbie smiled, getting up quickly, and walking over to Cat. Grabbing her hand. "Oh well, we better get movin'." Andre chuckled at Beck's statement. _McMover. Movin'. Haha...good one Beck._ He thought to himself as he led the way.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter gets sad...and then happy. Its called "You Lost Me". **


End file.
